A Zangoose and A Charizard
by DragonFoxlover
Summary: Chase a black zangoose with green markings meets a Charizard and after sharing a life story the two fall in love. Changed to T rated I realized that i cant really write lemons that well if someone is willing to help me with that then I will include one other than that I hope you enjoy. P.S Reviews are very helpful please drop on if you can. Bye
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon whatsoever if I did it wouldn't be for kids.**

A Zangoose was walking down a forest path on his way to a lake that he knew. On his way there he heard what sounded like fighting. being the kind of person that he is left the path to go investigate all the commotion as he rounded the bend he heard someone shout "LOOK OUT" then was hit by a powerful flamethrower and blasted into the lake behind him.

 **Matt's POV**

"LOOK OUT" I yelled to the Zangoose right before the flamethrower hit him and shot him into a lake behind him. I looked at my friend and he just shrugged and told me "With us both being fire types we cant get wet" then he just walked away. After about 30 seconds of the zangoose never coming back up I jumped in to try to save him before he drowned. By the time I got back to shore I was a weak from my tail being underwater for as long as I was but I still had the energy to get him back to my cave. As I was walking the zangoose started to wake up I told him to stay still and he fell back asleep. When I got to my cave I started a fire and set the mysterious zangoose down next to it to keep him warm. I also took some time to actually get a look at him what I saw was a black zangoose with green marking which I thought was pretty strange. That was my last thought before I passed out from fatigue.

 **Chase's POV**

I was starting to wake up when I saw a large orange mass sleeping in the corner. My first reaction was terror but when i realized what happened and decided to wait for my savior to wake up.

 **Time skip 2 hours**

I woke from a nap when I heard groaning. I looked over at the charizard that was starting to wake up. "Good morning sleepyhead" i said to him as he was wakeing up. "Ugh my head what happened." the Charizard asked as he was trying to stand up only to fall back down. "Woah man stay down you got your tail flame wet just stay there and eat this oran berry so you feel better." I told him as I was fetching the berry then gave it to him. "Thanks" the Charizard replied "By the way what's your name" I asked the Charizard.  
"Matt whats yours" Matt asked. "Chase." I replied. After a short pause Matt asked "Hey Chase you seem kind of young were are your parents?" Thats when i just snapped. i broke down crying and tried to curl into a ball but Matt grabbed me and held me close until i calmed down enough to tell him my story.

 **Flashback**

I was born in the woods not far from here. My father was once a very loving Zangoose, but that all changed when the incident happened mind you this is also the incident that resulted in my birth. One day my mother was walking through the woods. When she was a good distance from the tribe she was attacked and raped by a seviper. just when the seviper finished my father found and tore that snake to shreds. The whole incident left my mom in shambles but my dad managed to bring her from the brink. it was later that my parents found out that my mother was pregnant. After nine months I was born. My parents feared the worse, they feared that I would turn out to be a seviper, but in the end i looked like a normal zangoose but with green markings. 3 months later my mother died of a unknown illness and my father raised me. Three years later as i reached maturity my fur turned jet black. My dad recognized this as a seviper trait and tried to kill me but held back when he remembered my mother. He realized that my mother would not have wanted that, so he banished me and told me never to return or he would finish me. all my siblings looked at me with disgust when the day before we were laughing and playing. For another three years after that I lived in a depression and just wanted to end it all, but then I remembered all the friends I once had and all the new ones that I had made.

 **End Flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon as much as I wish I did**

 **Chase's POV**

"Now you know my story" I said to him with my head down. All Matt did was embrace me and told me that if I want to I can stay with him for as long as I want. On that day we started living together and helped each other survive this harsh world we call home.

 **Five Years Later**

Its been five years since that fateful day when Matt shot me with that flamethrower witch hurt like a bitch if you must know anyway over the corse of that time I realized that I had developed feelings for him. Now I had known for years that I was gay but I always wondered if Matt was gay as well though being to scared to ask I never found out that answer. I ended up deciding that I will spring the question during dinner.

 **Matt's POV**

"Hey Chase can you go get some berries from the berry collectors?" "Sure" He Replied. The berry collectors are Pikachus that use their speed to collect as many berries as possible then trade with other pokemon for whatever else they need. I knew that it would take him a couple hours to get there and back so I used that to get everything ready for when I ask him to marry me. I've known for years that he was gay but I never told him cause I didn't want him to reject me. Tonight I was gonna ask him even if he rejects me.

 **Later That Night**

"Hey Chase how where the berry collectors doing?" I asked him watching carry the basket into the house. "They were mad to say the least a Urasang decided he wanted all the berries that they collected obviously they refused and so he took them by force." He replied. It was then I saw all the bandages on his arms, chest, and head. "Oh and if you are wondering about the injuries that bastard was tougher that I thought his friends didn't help" He told me. I decided to spring the question right then and there. "Chase I've known you for years and Ive always thought that you were cute. When you told me your story i realized what you went through and I felt a connection to you even though I never knew my parents. I guess the moral of the story is that I don't want you to ever feel like that again so I wanna ask now w-will you be m-my m-m-mate?" I asked stuttering out of nervousness. He just looked at me with surprise in his eyes and mouth wide open. "YES I WILL BE YOUR MATE!" Chase shouted while tackling me and kissing me full on the mouth in the most passionate way he knew how.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I originally was gonna turn the writing over to Gamerkid134 but after some thought I decided to continue writing this story. I originally intended this to be a lemon but I realized Im not the best at it so this is gonna be a T rated story unless some one can give me some pointers on how to write a good lemon. If Gamerkid134 still decides to write this story his will be more lemony so if that is what you want go check him out I may decide to write a lemon but i doubt that it will happen.  
Also sorry its so short Im actually typing this in school during 3rd period **


End file.
